Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle electronic system and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal, a control method thereof, an audio/video/navigation (AVN) terminal, a vehicle management center, a computer program, and a recording medium, with enhanced user convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
Due to rapid development of electronic control technologies, a variety of vehicular devices which have previously been mechanically operated can now be electrically controlled, thereby improving convenience and safety. Currently, the concept of a geofence is applied to vehicles. The term “geofence” is a compound word of the prefix “geo,” representing the earth, and the word “fence”. Together, the term “geofence” refers to a virtual boundary defined around an actual geographic area.
A geofence observer may receive an alert message from a vehicle management center if a monitored vehicle moves beyond of a preset geofence. In general, the alert message may be transmitted to a device registered by the geofence observer. Meanwhile, the geofence observer may be the same as or different from a user of the monitored vehicle. For example, when the geofence observer is different from the user of the vehicle, the geofence observer may be a parent, and the user of the vehicle may be a child.
However, according to conventional technology, an alert message indicating an escape from a geofence is transmitted to a terminal of a geofence observer even when the geofence observer gets in a vehicle, thereby causing a potential inconvenience. Therefore, an enhanced geofence alert system is needed.